Jealousy Is Key
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Reo has had a crush on Akashi for the longest time no matter what hints he'd given the red head he hadn't seemed to notice when the team goes out for a meal they happen across Touou who are eating there as well Reo decides to make the dinner a little more fun by flirting with the tanned ace Aomine Daiki this however infuriates Akashi who has to teach his 'princess' a lesson


Jealousy Is Key

A/N: I am back once more with the promised KNB fic! This time with AkaReo, I absolutely adore this ship it's such a shame that it's not a more common ship but I shall enjoy writing for it~ this prompt came from Nina3491 I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

Reo's POV

It was a few days before the Winter Cup Sei-Chan had decided to treat us to some food as a little extra motivation for us to do well in our matches to come. However once we entered we came across another team sitting in the restaurant it just so happened that Touou were here. From the moment we sat down with said team my huge time crush decided to practically ignore me in favour of talking to the Touou captain Imayoshi Shoichi. Who was my crush? Why it was Akashi Seijuuro of course.

No matter what subtle hints I'd dropped it hadn't appeared that the red head had noticed though by now the rest of the team had though they were nice enough to not tease me about it and occasionally attempted to help in my endeavours. Feeling slightly put out as Sei-Chan conversed quite happily it would seem with Imayoshi I scanned the room for someone to relieve some of the boredom I was feeling. It was then that I saw the ace of Touou and Sei-Chan's old teammate Aomine Daiki sitting next to me.

I decided to flirt with the incredibly handsome man a little bit. I noticed that he was trying to steal food from a teammates plate a guy named Wakamatsu Kosuke however Wakamatsu wasn't letting him. I chuckled softly and shifted my plate towards the tanned male offering him some of mine which he happily took. It was then that I started my flirting "you know Aomine you have such a wonderful physic!" I complimented him a gleam in my eyes as I looked up and down clearly checking him out. "You're so muscly and manly it's very…attractive~" I added before taking his arm into my hands and feeling up his arms humming appreciatively.

It was amusing to see him clearly feeling uncomfortable with this but deciding to instead keep his mouth shut, having heard how much of a loud mouth he was too it was incredibly amusing to tease and flirt with him. Deciding I need to take it up a notch before it started to get boring once again I leaned in close to him before whispering, "I'd love to see what you look like under those clothes~" To my utter joy and amusement I spotted a light blush dust his cheeks as he started to get nervous at my close proximity to him. I found this utterly adorable and couldn't help but voice out, "am I making you nervous~?"

He shook his head before clearing his throat "no of course not as if something like that could make me the great Aomine Daiki nervous..!" he replied obviously trying to sound like his usual cocky self but he wasn't fooling me however it wouldn't be any fun unless I could make him admit it.

With this thought in mind I leaned in towards him once more this time however I made sure that our lips were practically brushing one another's with a small cocky smirk I asked, "what about now~?" seeing his face flush more I could feel my smirk widen a little. It was obvious that he was getting lost in the smell of my cotton candy perfume and the red lip gloss that I'd applied in an attempt to get Akashi to notice me. In that moment where the tanned male was going to lean in to press our lips together in an actual kiss there was a thumping noise and all of a sudden Aomine practically jumped back in turn making him spill his drink all over his shirt causing me to lick my lips a little. Despite the fact that Aomine wasn't my crush it was still quite a nice view with the wet t-shirt clinging to his abs and all.

"Daiki if you try something like that again I assure you this knife will be plunged into your leg," Sei-Chan told him as he glared at him from across the table. Aomine clearly not wanting to be stuck between Sei-Chan and I simply got up excusing himself before making a beeline towards the bathroom. Sei-Chan's glare was then directed my way as he stood up and walked to my side grabbing my arm "Reo, come outside with me with have somethings to…discuss," he told me. I gulped a little quickly getting up from my seat I glanced around at our teammates before walking after Sei-Chan wondering just what he was going to do to me. However when I got outside Sei-Chan said nothing instead he pushed me up against the wall beside the restaurant and kissed me roughly. When he pulled away for air he looked me in the eye as he spoke, "you're not like our other teammates. You're more important. You're like my princess. And until now, I thought I wouldn't have any competition. But, I think I need to claim my princess."

To say I was shocked and stunned by this was an understatement but I wasn't given the time to let that sink in or to respond as, as soon as he'd finished talking he captured my lips into another crushing kiss. The possessiveness in that kiss stunned me but also made me incredibly happy because it meant that Sei-Chan was completely serious about wanting to claim his 'princess' and I was more than happy for that to happen. He could do anything he wanted to me or with me and I'd let him do it.

He wasted no time in pulling at my clothes to reveal my creamy white skin. He knelt so he could trail kisses up my stomach till he reached a dusty pink nipple to which he took into his mouth sucking on the sensitive nub before he nipped the bud rather roughly drawing out a small gasp of pain from my lips. As if in apology he licked the nub a few times before placing a light kiss to it he then stood up to his full height once more. I reached forward to attempt to undo the redheads pants wanting to pleasure him as well however he pushed my hand away "I am going to claim my princess as well as punish him~" he clarified now with a rather wicked smirk. "There shall be no touching on your part Reo…" he commented and to make his point he pulled off my belt using it to tie my hands together.

I whined at this "but Seeeeeeiiii-Chaaaaan I want to touch you!" I complained now having waited for the red head to notice my feelings for him for so long, to finally have him in front of me with those kinds of intentions and to not be able to touch him it felt like absolute hell.

He chuckled softly at this "I know you do that's precisely why its punishment my princess~ for touching and being very intimate with someone else and Daiki at that~ my princess needs to be taught just who they belong too and that cheating on me is not acceptable~" he told me before pecking my lips. "Just be a good boy for now~" he added as he pulled my pants down now completely exposing me making me step out of one of my pant legs, causing me blush a little. "You know what Reo?" he asked now as he gazed up at me as I shook my head to answer his question "you're so incredibly adorable when you blush like that it makes me want to ravish you that much more~"

I felt my face heat up incredibly hot at that so hot that I was sure I'd end up passing out. Sei-Chan chuckled pecking my lips once more "you really are adorable Reo~" he told me rather tenderly this time which surprised me but made me incredibly happy. "However cute you may be though I still have to punish you~" he told me now starting to undo his own pants pulling them down with is boxers to his knees. "Unfortunately I don't have any condoms with me since I wasn't expecting such a turn of events today," he commented as he pinned me up against the wall his arms moving to scoop my legs up off the floor now making me wrap them around his waist. Using a hand to steady his weeping erection he lined it up with my entrance and pushed in. it was incredibly painful despite being rather petite in height and build he was _not_ small where it counted. I couldn't stop the cries of pain from leaving my lips as he continued to push his length into my tight entrance till he was fully sheathed inside me.

I whimpered at the pain as a few tears escaped my eyes rolling down my cheeks, Sei-Chan took pity on me as he saw the tears, he leaned in to kiss away the tears before mumbling sweet nothings to distract me from the pain as he waited for me to adjust to his girth. After a few minutes I grunted for him to move, it was still painful, but I trusted Sei-Chan to make it as painless as possible till the pain turned into pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out so just the tip remained inside before slamming back in then repeating the action a few times as he shifted his angle each time until I let out a rather loud cry of pleasure. A smirk made its way into his features as he hit that spot a couple more times "found it~" he said triumphantly as I continued to moan as he abused that sweet spot buried deep inside me.

"F-fuck...S-Sei…Chan!" I moaned out as I managed to get my bound arms over his head allowing me to use them to pull him forwards so I could connect our lips once more in a hungry kiss which he happily returned as he started to thrust into me faster and harder now. I was finding it hard to control my voice at the immense pleasure that I was receiving, I could tell from looking at him that Akashi too was feeling it. I felt immense happiness from knowing that my body was also giving pleasure not just receiving it. My moans grew to near screams of pleasure as Sei-Chan started to thrust even harder making me see stars. He buried his face into my neck now before sinking his teeth into my neck sucking on the flesh there pulling back to admire his handy work. "S-Sei-Chan…!" I moaned out "c-cumming!" I cried out as I came hard all my stomach. He grunted heavily as he buried himself deep inside me as he came hard, we remained like that for a few moments simply panting heavily as we tried to regain our steady breathing and energy. As we panted we gazed into each other's eyes "I love you…S-Sei-Chan…" I told him seeing the same love that was welling in my eyes in his too.

"I love you too…Reo…my princess," he replied before capturing my lips in a loving kiss which I was more than happy to return. When we parted once more we gazed at one another again, my legs still wrapped around his waist as my arms were around his neck he then worked on undoing the belt that had bound my hands together allowing me to wrap them around his neck properly "however much I love you Mibuchi if you pull a stunt like that with Daiki again you will be more severely punished and I might just end up chaining you up in my house one day," he warned me though there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes I knew there was truth in his words.

I gulped a little before moving closer to him so I could bury my face into the crook of his neck albeit rather awkwardly in our current position "I'll never do anything like that again Sei-Chan I promise," I told him seriously trying to get across to him just how much I loved him.

He smiled a little pecking my cheek at this "I know my love but I had to put the warning out there just in case that's how much I love you," he murmured before lifting my hips off his now flaccid cock planting my feet back on the ground making sure that I was steady enough to stand on my own before moving to pull his pants up and fix himself up. "You know Reo you should wear that perfume more often it really suits you~" he commented now causing a light blush to dust my cheeks once more, instead of replying I let my blush be my answer which he seemed more than happy with. Once we were both presentable and we'd cleaned the cum from my stomach he took my hand in his as we headed back in. I was limping heavily as Sei-Chan helped me, we walked into an incredibly uncomfortable situation both teams were sat there eating without eye contact while an embarrassed Aomine was sat there cleaning his shirt. We took our seats once more though one of our teammates swapped seats with me so I didn't have to sit beside Aomine again knowing that something simple could set off Sei-Chan's jealousy. We began to eat our food once more and despite how awkward the situation was as it was clear that both teams had heard us outside I couldn't hide my utter happiness at our new relationship however I wouldn't be in practice for a few days if not a week after having such a rough pounding.

The End

A/N: It's done! This one just tumbled from my fingers! Ahahah I'm happy to see everyone is happy with my first Jojo fic! It's really made my day and it's doing so well on AO3 too which pleasantly surprised me! Next will be Clifford X Justin fanfic that I've promised Nina3491 for a while though I'm super nervous about doing this particular fanfic ahahah I apologise now if it sucks! Afterwards I'll be writing Crowley X Ferid since I got a rare request from a Wattpad reader shall be a bit darker a fic than my usual ones but for any of my readers who like Crowley X Ferid please check it out when it's up! I always enjoy writing for Owari No Seraph and may work on a Guren X Shinya one as my seventh fanfic.


End file.
